Costume Wonders
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: It was a regular school day for Genis Sage, but before he could even set foot outside, a mysterious package waiting for him and Raine. Wonder what's in the box... Before game and one-shot unless you want me to continue... ;-; Also, if you review, please point out grammar errors and maybe help me enhance my writing by critiquing my story of disaster o3o.


Hi people! I was inspired to write this because I saw the new costumes of Tales of Symphonia Chronicles and I just had to write this story. :3 Now... about my other fanfic... I'm going to post it soon, I promise. o3o I just need to... make sure I know what I'm doing... -.-' Okay moving on.

Also, I don't own anything. O-o

* * *

It was another regular day for Genis Sage. He was getting ready for school until a loud knock on the front door rang throughout the house.

"Package for Genis and Raine Sage!" A man's voice called.

"Package?" Genis wondered aloud.

He made his way to the door while putting on his shirt. 'Did Raine order something?' Genis continued to wonder.

He opened the door to see a man with a white uniform with two packages in his arm. "Are you Raine Sage?" He asked while looking down at a check board.

"Uh... she's my sister..." He explained, now wondering how the man mistook him for a girl.

"Oh, where is she?"

"She's out right now, but I can take the packages."

"Oh, okay little girl." He :3'd

Everything felt like it froze because 'little girl' was definitely not the term that Genis had never been conveyed to before.

"...Little... girl!?" Genis spat angrily.

The man looked up from his check board and down to see Genis. "Oh, you're a boy." He said plainly.

Genis was boiling, "Aren't you going to apologize!?"

"Okay sir, please sign this, and we'll be good." The mail man ignored.

"Oh, sure." The temper vanishing from him.

Genis quickly signed his name and took the mysterious packages.

"Have a nice day." The mail man said as he departed.

"You too," Genis replied, but when he was sure the man was far enough, he added, "Fatty."

His focus, after that, went to the two packages which were in his arms. 'I wonder what these could be...' Genis wondered.

He placed them on a table and began to make his way to the kitchen to look through the drawers for the box cutter.

As he shuffled through all the drawers and cabinets, he found a picture of a man with auburn hair and brown eyes and had a heart shape drawn his face mysteriously placed in one of the cabinets. '...It's Raine's isn't it...?' Genis frowned, noticing that this was a man who he didn't recognized. Then again, he really didn't care about Raine's love life, so he shrugged and placed it back in the cabinet.

The search for the box cutter ended later when he found it under Raine's bed.

"Of all the places, why here?" Genis muttered to himself. He dusted it off and made his way to his box.

Curiosity and excitement swept through his head as he began to open it. Finally when the box had been unsealed, he found a costume.

"What the heck? It's not even Halloween..." Genis muttered. He unraveled the costume to see it in its entirety. It was a white coat that opened up near the abdomen that came along black pants that already had a belt attached. He looked back in the box to find out that there were two more items which were a pair of dark crimson colored shoes and a pair of brown leather gloves.

'Um... wow...' Genis thought, amazed at how... dazzling...? It looked. "This is certainly... not my style... but it's not bad to try out new stuff..." He debated weather he should wear it.

After a while, he put on the costume, hesitantly, and then he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh wow, this is actually... pretty cool." Genis said, as he was looking at himself. After another moment of inspection, he shoved his hands in his pockets when he felt a piece of paper in the left one.

"Hmm?" He took out the note which had writing on it. The note read:

**Dear Genis Sage,**

**If you have received my clothing, then that means you have successfully became me. I don't know why, but _NAMCO_ decided to give you my costume and not Jade Curtiss's. If you want to cosplay with your other friends then you'll have to wait a little while into the game.**

**Sincerely, Luke fon Fabre**

**P.S. I'm the only one who is writing a note to you, so don't tell the other Symphonia casts that you got this. Oh, and I'm from Abyss.**

After reading this, Genis was bewildered. Who was this 'Luke fon Fabre'? And what is... 'Abyss'? After going over these questions, he realized something... 'Isn't it... Tales of... the Abyss?' Genis questioned to himself.

"Then does that mean that Raine's package is also a costume?" He wondered aloud. He took a glance at the clock and realized that it was almost 7:30 a.m.! He had to wonder about this later, right now he was going to be late. He quickly grabbed his lunch from the table and he flew out the door in a rush... too bad he forgot that he was wearing Luke's costume...

* * *

So... how did I do...? o3o Please review if you saw a grammar or spelling terror and if you know how I could improve my writing, and yes, it's suppose to be terror. XP Chapter five of PMD: Guardian Trials will be posted in a day or two... I don't know for sure... but soon. O3o I just wanted to write this fun thing. Not that I forgot about it.

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple


End file.
